New Dawn
by Nytess
Summary: What if Minerva was a mother? Would she be the same cruel person or would she have a soft spot only for her children? My first fanfic, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was at the age of 16 and she was an S class wizard. She and her father, Jiemma were living in the land of Seven. Jiemma, being at a rank of a guild master was like the king of his home which was a manor. There were servants and maids that understood the rule very well of what Jiemma wanted in his home. Minerva, being the only surviving child born of his blood had picked up on his cruelty but she was more of a calm collected person, unlike her father. Some of the servants who had known Minerva when she was a mere child knew that she wasn't always so cruel she was very cheerful, until her father came to raise her. All her life she didn't have a mother and none of the servants were allowed to treat as such.

One day Jiemma and Minerva were in the office of the manor and Jiemma looked at Minerva.

"Minerva, as the only child of this manor it is your duty to carry on the strongest bloodline."

"I understand, Father."

"Good, there is a guild near the coast it's known to be the strongest guild. I want you to wipe them all out. If any of them survive bring them here."

Minerva nodded then left.

**Elsewhere**

There was a large guild known as the Reaper Wing. It had a crest of a large wing that had two bones crossed on it. Inside of Reaper Wing was a young man that was a member of S class wizard. He had dark skin and spiky black hair that hung to his upper back. He had blood orange eyes and wore black robe pants that had frilly ends. He wore black arm bands and black boots. He was very muscular that his muscles looked like metal. His name was Darcrow.

He was taking a walk out of the guild to go to the shore and view the far waters. He wasn't sure why but he loved looking at the far waters and for some reason it just calmed him. As he was there he suddenly felt uneasy about something. He stood up and left back to his guild.

'What's going on?'

When he got there his eyes widen in shock only to see that his entire guild had been destroyed.

"What...happened?"

Just then Darcrow looked ahead of him and saw Minerva coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?"

"Since you are just now coming here, maybe that means you're the strongest in the guild right?"

"Yeah, so what of it?"

Minerva having a smirk on her face spoke.

"Oh nothing much."

In a heartbeat she vanished and appeared in front of Darcrow who had taken a step back. Minerva grabbed his cheeks and spoke.

"I'm taking you with me, so you won't be returning to this guild."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He turned to leave.

"I'm not going with you."

Minerva starting to get annoyed blasted him and then used her magic to teleport them both back to her home.

When they got there Jiemma had saw Darcrow who was still passed out from the blast and he looked at Minerva.

"Minerva this will be your mate, do whatever you want as long as the strongest bloodline is carried on."

With that Jiemma left the room and Minerva smiled wickedly at the passed out Darcrow that was in a corner.

"For your sake I don't want to start until you wake up but I do want you to understand that I am serious to my father's wishes."

She dragged him to the bed and tied him down to it. Both of his hands were tied to the head board and his feet were tied to the foot of the bed. Minerva was looking at his sleeping face then she figured that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon so she left the room closing the door.

After walking down a couple of hallways Minerva saw the main servant that had watched her grow up then she had a smirk on her face.

"Hello Ming-san."

Ming gave a bow of respect.

"Greetings Lady Minerva."

"Soon I will be bearing a child."

"But you're not married."

"I don't have to be. You and I both know that my father just wants the strongest bloodline."

"Did you ever think about what you wanted for a change?"

Minerva frowned at her.

"Ming, I'm not entirely like my father. I do think of what I want, and right now all I want is to be treated as a king by you all."

"..."

"I'll pretend that we never had this talk."

With that Minerva left and Ming just looked away in sadness.

"I wish I could have done more when you were little."

With Darcrow he had woken up only to find himself tied down. He looked to see the Minerva was in the room and had locked the door. She was wearing a long robe and went to him.

"I'm glad that you're finally up, I was getting bored."

"What are going to do to me?"

"Do you really have to ask? We're going to carry the strongest bloodline."

"What?! I'm not doing this!"

"You have no say in this."

Minerva climbed onto the bed and sat on top of him with a leg on either side of his waist. She placed a hand on his cheek then slid her hand down to his chest and abs. She was impressed of how toned he was and couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. She leaned closer and claimed his lips with hers. After the kiss Minerva looked at him with lustful eyes.

"Just so you know, I'm aggressive so you won't be having any breaks while we are romancing tonight."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would, oh and one more thin before we get started."

"What?"

"You will address me as 'Milady' because from this moment on, your body belongs to me."

With that the lustful night for Minerva and a nightmare began for Darcrow. Some the servants who had walked by Minerva's chambers could hear everything that was going in Minerva's room. They heard Minerva moaning while Darcrow was begging Minerva to stop. Ming and some of the other servants who had worked for Jiemma before Minerva was born felt ashamed of themselves for not being able to help Darcrow.

"We're so sorry."

**AN: There is Chapter 1 for New Dawn. I hope that this was a good intro for the story and I hope that you liked it. Let me know how I did for my first try on the fanfic, any comments are welcomed with open arms, Thank You! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months since that night. Minerva seemed to be acting the same and Darcrow did whatever he could to avoid her. When the beginning of the fourth month came Jiemma was in his office and Minerva had came in.

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes. Are you bearing a child yet?"

"Yes Father."

"How far?"

"Four months."

"Alright, go inform your spouse."

Minerva nodded then left to look for Darcrow.

Darcrow was in a large room that was filled with wood and large metal blocks everywhere. He was wondering what to carve and then Ming came into the room.

"Master Darcrow?"

Darcrow looked at Ming and smiled. For the past few months Darcrow got along with all the servants it was just Minerva and Jiemma that he could never see eye to eye with.

"Yes?"

"I found a spare knife for you to use."

"Nice, thank you."

Ming nodded then the door opened and Minerva came into the room. She looked at Darcrow then looked at Ming.

"Ming, give us some privacy."

Ming nodded then left out of the room. Minerva closed the door behind Ming then looked at Darcrow who was looking at her.

"What is it, Milady?"

Minerva went to him and sat on his lap. That was another thing Darcrow hated about Minerva or any female, he hated to be flirted with, he didn't want to be touched by any female, unless the woman was his wife. Unfortunately for him, Minerva didn't care about any of that, he had picked up the fact that Minerva was looking at life from a King's view point and to her, he's nothing more than a stress reliever, meaning if she wants his body against hers she will have what she wants.

Minerva placed a hand on his shoulder while the other hand was on his cheek.

"Oh Darcrow, it would only be a matter of time."

"Until what?"

Minerva kept her grin on her face then she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. When Darcrow felt how hard Minerva's stomach was he had never felt so ashamed of himself. He just stared down at her stomach then he felt Minerva place her hand on the back of his head snatching it, making him look up at her.

"Aren't you glad to be part of the strongest bloodline?"

"Why would I be?"

"Simple you and I are having a child together. That's something to be part in."

"We're not even married or a couple."

Minerva jerked his head back and brought him closer to her. Their faces were so close that Minerva could just tilt her head to kiss him. She smiled at him and spoke.

"Careful boy, I don't want to have to put a leash on you."

"Let go."

Minerva frowned and kissed him. Darcrow didn't push her off mainly because of her being pregnant but he wasn't sure if she was just trying to scare him or what.

**4 months later**

It was true, Minerva was pregnant with his child.

Darcrow and Minerva were in a large room that had couches in them. Minerva looked at her stomach then she tugged on a black leash. Not too long ago she had put a dog collar on Darcrow to make sure he didn't try to run off and so that he could serve her when it was just them.

Darcrow went to Minerva.

"Yes, Milady?"

She looked at him.

"Get on your knees and serve me."

Darcrow didn't make a sound and kneeled down. When it came to serving Minerva there were different ways for him to serve her. If she told him to kneel, it was for rubbing and kissing her legs. It was for him to get behind her he would rub her back, shoulders, arms and stomach. The last would be if she was tired then she would sit on him and lean back while his chest was her pillow. All three of them he hated but he wasn't sure what would happen once the child was born.

That evening Minerva was laying down on her side and was looking at Darcrow who had his back turned to her. Minerva had noticed before that on his back was a black pair of wings tattoo but it wasn't bad to look at. Minerva sat up and went to him then placed a hand on his back. Darcrow shot up from the bed and looked at her.

"What are you doing, Milady?"

Minerva just looked at him.

"Sit down and let me feel your tattoo."

"That's not a tattoo."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a burn I got as a child."

Minerva just looked at him then placed a hand on her stomach.

"The child will be here any day now."

Darcrow looked away and Minerva frowned at him.

"Aren't you glad to become a father of a child that will pass on the strongest bloodline?"

"I would be if we were actually married."

"We are."

"No we're not. I don't ever recall getting to know you, or even falling in love with you. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

"What's there to be embarrassed about. You and I are the perfect pair and now our child will carry on our legacy."

Minerva pulled his leash hard enough that he came down to her and she kissed him. After the kiss she smiled at him and he just looked at her.

"You'll be thankful for me and this child someday.

She smiled then took his leach off, but left the collar on.

"Go eat something then come back."

He left out of the bedroom then left to the kitchen. When he got there Ming saw him and was surprised to see him.

"Master Darcrow."

"Hello Ming-san."

Ming knew how loyal Darcrow was in his beliefs when it came to family and she felt horrible that she couldn't help him. She was well aware what was going on but then she noticed that Darcrow had his head in a corner.

"Master Darcrow?"

"I hate that wench."

"You don't hate the child do you?"

"No, in fact, I'm scared. I don't know what will happen and I don't know how I am going to ever explain to my child what happened."

He punched the wall causing it the wall to have a large dent and a few cracks in it.

"I do know that when the child is a few years old they are going to wish that they had different parents."

Ming's eyes widened then she looked away.

"Lady Minerva wasn't always like this, she was a lot more open to the world as a child."

Darcrow looked at her.

"Ming-san, why are you defending her, she doesn't even respect you."

"Not as much and that was because of her father."

Darcrow nodded then ate a sandwich. When he was done eating he left back to the room where Minerva was.

"Darcrow, join your queen in the bed."

Darcrow without saying anything layed on the bed but stayed over the covers and had his back to her. Minerva looked at him with a slight frown then came closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I know you love me and I honestly wish I wasn't a screw up but if you do what I said then we would be happy."

"..."

Darcrow just didn't want to care on what she had to say, he was well aware that she didn't mean it anyway but the only thing that made him almost believe her was the small bumping feeling on his lower back.

'I'm sorry kid, she's your mother, I wish I could have done more to keep you safe.'

**AN: There is Chapter 2! Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic and I hope I'm doing a good job of it! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Another week had passed and Minerva was on a large bed to give birth. During her pregnancy she was informed to have epidural to cut the pain off. Minerva wasn't sure about it she honestly didn't want to feel the pain but she didn't want to look weak either. She decided to have the medicine to be injected into her.

The medicine only cut most of the pain but Minerva felt a little of it. She had Darcrow to stay in the room with her but she didn't say what for and the male servants were doing the work around the manor while all the female servants were helping Minerva give birth.

Minerva felt pressure from her stomach and she couldn't move. She looked at Darcrow who was looking at her with no emotion on his face. That alone annoyed her and she frowned at him.

"You bastard."

He just looked at her.

"What did I do, Milady?"

"It's your job to comfort me when I'm pressured."

He just looked at her then made the mistake of looking away because Minerva had reached up and pulled him down by his collar.

"You're not helping!"

He just looked at her.

"What's there for me to tell you? You're a strong person as it is and you're already on the goal of being number one in everything."

Minerva had an smirk.

"That's more like it."

It took at least an hour for Minerva to give birth to twin girls. Darcrow just watched as the servants cleaned the two daughters off and wrapped them up. One baby was cringing but the other baby wasn't. Ming looked at Minerva and Darcrow.

Jiemma had entered into the room to learn who the infants were.

"Lady Minerva, Master Darcrow, I'm afraid that...you lost one of them."

Jiemma didn't seem to care and Minerva wasn't bothered by it one bit.

"Well that just shows me how weak that child is."

Ming and the servants were shocked to hear that, true they were aware of Minerva's personality but they didn't think that Minerva would be that cruel even towards her own blood. Darcrow's frown deepened after hearing that. Jiemma left out of the room to go back to do his paperwork and Minerva had sat up a little to look at Darcrow.

"Well Darcrow, you still have one child left and you will be the main one to raise it."

Darcrow didn't bother looking at her then he went to the infants. He picked up both daughters then left out of the room.

He went to a large room that he had requested that would be painted black on the right and white on the left. He placed a giant round body pillow in the very center of the room and laid the twins on it. Ever since he was forced to move into the manor he wore a long sleeve shirt. He took his shirt off then laid down with the twins in his arms sleeping on his chest. He looked at them and watched as they were both on his chest peacefully.

"I promise girls, I will beg your mother if I could give you two the chance to be happy so that you won't be like her for your entire lives."

He kissed them both on the forehead then closed his eyes to rest.

**2 hours later**

Minerva was able to walk and she had managed to find Darcrow and saw him sleeping with their daughters in his arms. She raised a brow then went to him nudging her knee into his head to wake him up. Darcrow opened his eyes and saw Minerva looking at him.

"Yes Milady?"

"What are you doing? You can't do anything with a dead child other than just burying it."

He looked at the twins but then he sensed that something was off but didn't say anything. Minerva frowned and snatched one of the infants from him and Darcrow looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

Just then the baby in Minerva's arms woke up crying. Minerva didn't care as she looked at the other baby.

"So it was that one that was weak at birth."

"You're not taking her."

"You can't do anything for her!"

Just then the baby in Darcrow's arms opened her eyes and looked up at her father. Darcrow blinked and looked at her.

"They're both okay."

Minerva just put the baby down but Darcrow picked the baby right back up and dropped to his knees with both daughters in his arms. Both infants seemed to know who their father was as they reached up to touch his face.

Minerva just watched with a bored expression as Darcrow was softly laughing from having his face touched by both children. She didn't care so she left out of the room to meet with her father.

When she got to his office Jiemma looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Both infants survived, Father."

"It would seem that the one that wasn't responding is of some use after all."

They both left to the room that Darcrow and the twins were. When they got there they saw that Darcrow was sitting on the floor while the twins were laying on their stomachs. Darcrow looked over his shoulder at them.

"Did you want to name them?"

Minerva scoffed at him.

"Why would I? I wasn't planning on having daughters."

Darcrow just looked at the twins.

"Guess I'll be naming you both myself then."

_Two years ago..._

_Darcrow was in his guild in deep thought. The guild master went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Darcrow, what's going on?"_

"_I was just thinking."_

"_About?"_

"_If I ever had kids, what should I name them."_

"_Wow, you're only 16 and you're already thinking about that?"_

"_Well yeah, I mean I like the idea of being of dad from someone."_

"_Well, I'll let you do that yourself."_

"_I was thinking about night names, like how mine is."_

"_That sounds good, well when you do let me know what you come up with."_

Darcrow's eyes saddened at the memory, 9 months ago he had lost his home, friends and guild so he could never share what he had promised on. He sadly smiled when he got the two perfect names for the twins.

"The older one will be Nightess and the other will be Eclipse."

Minerva and Jiemma both raised a brow but they watched as Darcrow leaned towards the children and kissed them both on the forehead. Darcrow then turned around to face them with sincerity.

"Sir, allow me to raise them myself for the next few years."

Minerva shook her head.

"What makes you think my father will agree to your pathetic request?"

"Look at it this way, if I have both of the twins with me here in the manor, you two will be able to start a guild to become the strongest. Then after a few years the twins should be able to understand that they carry the name of the strongest bloodline and become strong."

Minerva honestly thought that would be a good idea. So in other words Darcrow is trying to be a stay at home father while she could do whatever she wanted. Minerva looked at her father who seemed to be thinking about it.

"Alright, you may raise them for the next few years. We will both come back to check them."

With that Jiemma and Minerva left the manor and left to the land of Fiore to create a guild that would become the strongest.

**AN: There is chapter 3 for you! I hoped that you liked the chapter and I will update soon! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been seven years since Jiemma and Minerva had left the manor. Darcrow didn't mind, in fact he was rather happy that he got his free time with his daughters. He was just disappointed that both of his daughters looked just like their mother but they both had ice gray eyes instead of green which they would bring it up but surprisingly, they never did.

One day as the twins were in the kitchen with Ming who was still working for the Orlando manor. Out of everyone in the manor Ming, Nightcrow and three other servants could tell the twins apart.

Nightess looked up at Ming.

"Ming-san, we were wondering something?"

"Yes?"

"You know who Mother is right?"

Ming nodded.

"Yes?"

"What was she like?"

"Well when she was your age she was a cheerful type. She was always smiling and wanted to play, but since she was an only child it was hard for her to do some things."

Eclipse looked down.

"Where is she?"

Ming wasn't sure what to tell them but then Darcrow came into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?"

Nightess looked at him.

"We were wondering where Mommy is, Daddy?"

Darcrow gave a nod.

"Well your mother is a wizard and she lives in the land of Fiore."

"Will we ever get to see her?"

"Yes, but I don't know when."

The twins nodded then Nightess looked at Eclipse.

"Let's go play outside."

They both ran outside and Darcrow sat down and lowered his head on the table.

"Ming-san, I'm scared. I have no idea what will happen if Minerva and her father comes back."

"I know, and I don't blame you. I couldn't bear to see a change in the girls either."

"Do you want to stay?"

"I do but only for you and the girls."

Darcrow smiled at her.

"I honestly see you as their grandmother."

**Outside **

The twins were still playing but then Eclipse climbed into a tree and in a distance she saw a woman that looked like them coming their way. Following behind the woman was a very tall old man, which to the twins looked like a giant.

The twins ran back into the house and ran to the kitchen.

"Father, Ming-san there's a lady and a very tall man coming to the house."

When Darcrow heard that he looked down in sadness.

"So they have returned."

Ming nodded and the twins just looked at their father wondering what was wrong. Not too long after he had said that a servant came to the kitchen.

"Master Darcrow, your wife and Father in law have returned."

Darcrow looked at him.

"Alright thank you. Come on, girls."

All three of them left to the entrance room to greet Minerva and Jiemma. When they got there Nightess and Eclipse were both looking at them and they both noticed how the woman looked like an older version of them and that her eyes were green. Nightess looked up at her father.

"Daddy, who are they?"

Minerva had a smirk on her face and Darcrow looked at Nightess.

"Nightess, Eclipse this woman is your mother and that man is your grandfather."

Nightess, not knowing the problem ran to Minerva and hugged her. Darcrow just looked at Nightess with blank eyes while Eclipse just looked at them. Nightess looked up at Minerva with a bright smile but her smile fell when she saw Minerva frowning at her.

"Let go."

Nightess let her go and went back to her father. Jiemma on the other hand was glaring at all three of them.

"Apparently, the other seems to have more sense than that one."

Eclipse just looked at them then Jiemma looked at Darcrow.

"We're going to be here for a few days to see if either of them are worthy to go with us back to my guild."

Darcrow knew what that meant so then he nodded.

"Yes sir."

Jiemma looked at the twins.

"Tomorrow, you both will come with me to train in the morning."

With that Jiemma left to his office. Minerva looked at Darcrow with a smirk on her face.

"Darcrow, take me to my chambers."

Darcrow gave a slight bow.

"Yes Milady."

The twins looked at him in question and watched as their father escorted their mother to her room. The twins weren't sure what to do so they went to their shared room and laid on their large bed.

As they were in the bed Eclipse noticed that her sister seemed depressed about something, she figured that it was because their mother didn't hug her back and told her to let go.

"Sister..."

Nightess looked at her.

"Is that why Father and Ming-san were quiet and would sadly answer our questions whenever we brought Mom up?"

"I don't know."

"I guess so. I know that it was a first time but maybe she isn't so bad."

"I hope you're right."

Just then the door opened and it was one of the servants that could tell the twins apart.

"Lady Nightess, Lady Eclipse your mother wants to see you both in her chambers."

The twins got off the bed and followed the servant to their mother's chambers. When they got there the twins saw Minerva sitting at her desk writing something. She looked up to see her daughters coming into the room and put her pen down.

"Good, you may go."

The servant left and Minerva stood up and went to her bed and sat on the foot of it.

"Now you two, I want to make this clear for you. In this manor your grandfather is the head of this manor and I am the king of this family. Whatever I say, it goes."

She looked at Nightess.

"If I want you to come to me then I will give you permission. You two bear the Orlando name so all that you need to know is become strong. If you are weak your grandfather will not hesitate to put you six feet under, am I understood?"

Eclipse just looked at her.

"Um, what does six feet under mean, Mommy?"

Minerva looked at her.

"It means your grandfather will kill you if you're weak. Anything that is weak is nothing more than trash and trash will be destroyed."

Eclipse was a little scared and Nightess looked at her and gently placed a hand on her back. Minerva frowned to see that but she looked away as if it nothing to her.

"Both of you, come to me."

The twins went to her and was on either side of her. Minerva placed a hand on their heads.

"Who knows? You both just might make a good impression for your grandfather."

Nightess just looked away.

"Um Mom, what abou-"

Nightess had been slapped and was holding her stinging cheek. Eclipse couldn't go anywhere because Minerva had grabbed her hair, keeping her from leaving. Minerva frowned at both girls but mostly at Nightess who was looking at her.

"You both will not address me in such a pathetic title, I told you that I'm a king. Just like your father, you both will address me as 'Milady' understood?"

Nightess nodded.

"Yes Milady."

Minerva looked at Eclipse who had reached up to grab Minerva's hand.

"Let go, that hurts."

Minerva frowned at her.

"Go to your room."

"But.."

Minerva looked at her.

"Do you want to be punished again?"

Nightess ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

'I'm sorry, Eclipse.'

Minerva looked back at Eclipse who was whimpering for her to let go.

"So, not sure which of you is which, so tell me."

"...Eclipse..."

Minerva had a smirk on her face.

"How will you address me?"

"...as Milady..."

Minerva let her go and Eclipse had her head lowered.

"Eclipse, get on your knees and beg for mercy."

"...what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing but your sister put the burden on you for being absurd."

Eclipse got on her knees.

"I'm sorry Milady, Nightess and I were both foolish and ungrateful that you came to see us. Please forgive us for our insolence."

Minerva smiled to herself.

"You are forgiven, now get out of my sight and go to your room."

Eclipse got to her feet and left out of the room and ran to her shared room with her sister.

Both girls hugged each other as if protecting each other from anything. They silently cried themselves to sleep for the remaining of the night.

**AN: There's chapter 4! NNOOO! Minerva and Jiemma are back I wouldn't want them to come back either but what will happen to the twins! I hope you continue to like this story. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Minerva and her father were both with the twins in the deep forest near their home. As they were looking at the twins, the girls were kind of nervous being with them both. Jiemma glared down at the twins then spoke.

"Today I want to see if either of you are worthy enough to take you back to my guild Sabertooth."

The twins looked at the ground and Nightess spoke.

"Grandfather, we don't use magic."

Jiemma's glare deepened.

"What do you mean you don't use magic?!"

The twins had been forced to the ground because of the heavy pressured aura that Jiemma had sent at them. It made it hard for them to breathe and Minerva just watched in disappointment.

"YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO SHOW YOU'RE WORTHY TO EVEN BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!"

Both twins were on their knees then Nightess looked up.

"I don't get it, why are you both giving us a hard time? We just met yesterday."

Eclipse quickly looked at her grandfather. She wanted to say something but fear was stopping her. Jiemma's glare deepened at them both then he looked at Eclipse.

"Minerva take that one back to the manor and have her in one of the rooms. Stay with her until I get there."

Minerva nodded then walked away from them.

"Come Eclipse."

Eclipse didn't like the idea of leaving her sister alone but she didn't want to get in trouble so she left with Minerva back to the manor. Jiemma looked at Nightess with a deep glare then he spoke.

"Take off your clothes."

Nightess didn't get it but she did as she was told. After she had taken her clothes off Jiemma had blasted them without leaving a trace. He turned to leave then spoke for her to hear him.

"You can come back to the manor when the night hours come and you will not have dinner for whole time I am here."

With that he was gone leaving a cold exposed child behind him.

Minerva had eclipse to be sitting down on the floor then Jiemma came into the room.

"So this one already knows its place, until it shows magic or any way to fight I will consider sparing it. For the rest of the time while we're here this one will sleep in this room."

Minerva nodded.

"Yes Father."

Jiemma left out of the room and Minerva looked at Eclipse who wasn't looking at her. Minerva smiled then sat in a chair.

"Eclipse, look at me."

She didn't move and Minerva reached over but the moment her hand touched Eclipse's shoulder she flinched. Minerva blinked then Eclipse looked at her.

"Yes Milady?"

"Come here."

Eclipse went to her and kneeled. Minerva was kind of impressed that Eclipse had remembered to kneel to her then she spoke.

"Answer my question. Are you afraid of me?"

Eclipsed looked down. That was a very dangerous question but Minerva had snatched her hair making her head jerk back up.

"Look at me and tell me."

Eclipse let out a small whimper but Minerva only frowned.

"Well are you. If you don't answer I won't let you eat dinner."

"...I am.."

Minerva smirked then released her daughter's hair.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"Go get your supper and come back in this room."

Eclipse dashed out of the room to the kitchen. When she had gotten there she began to eat whatever the servants have made. All the servants were happy to see her but they were kind of saddened that Eclipse couldn't be her normal self as she ate the food.

That night Eclipse and Nightess slept in different rooms away from each other, just as Jiemma had ordered them to.

The next day Jiemma got stuck doing paperwork in his office and Minerva was walking through the hallway but then she stopped to look out a window only to see Eclipse and Nightess together. She noticed that Nightess seemed to be calming her sister who was crying silently. Minerva soon heard her father coming and they both saw a flame blast from Eclipse to a large tree. It wasn't a normal flame, it was black and white.

After seeing that Mienrva's small frown turned into a small smile.

"It looks like Eclipse can use magic after all."

Jiemma had his hand at his beard as if he was in thought.

"It would appear that she'll be coming with us back to Sabertooth and as a member."

"Yes Father, I will get her ready for it."

**Outside**

Nightess was looking back and forth at her sister and the tree that had been burned to nothing.

"Sister, are you okay?"

"Nightess, I'm scared what just happened?"

Just then their father came to them. He had saw what happened and went to his daughters. When he got to them he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Eclipse's hands. Her left hand was coated in black and her right hand was coated in white. She looked up and saw her father and had tears streaming down her face.

"Daddy...what am I?"

He went to her and crouched down to her height.

"You're a wizard, but I don't really know what this magic is."

"I'm scared...I don't want it."

"Eclipse..."

"I don't want to go with Milady and Grandfather!"

When Darcrow heard Eclipse call Minerva 'Milady' he lowered his head in shame. Now he can say that Minerva was heartless to her very own.

"Eclipse, I know that you have to go with them. This was the only reason they came, to see if either of you can use magic."

Nightess looked at him.

"Daddy, did you agree to this with them."

He had his head down.

"It was either this or they would have taken you when you two were still infants."

The twins went to their father and he held them close in his arms. As he held them he glanced up at the high windows and saw Minerva and Jiemma looking back at them.

**That night**

Nightess and Eclipse were in the same room together, since it was going to be their last night together.

Darcrow on the other hand was with Minerva in her chambers. He was sitting on the foot of her bed looking down while Minerva was getting out of her chair from her desk.

"Aren't you glad, you still get to have one of them with you. You're lucky that the other had shown signs of magic otherwise my father would have just killed them."

"..."

Minerva went to him and sat on his lap.

"If you want, let's get some of this stress off you."

"No."

Minerva frown and snatched his hair making his head jerk up and she whispered huskly in his ear.

"That wasn't a question."

With that she claimed his lips with hers and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall onto the bed. Minerva was on him keeping him in place but then stopped to look at him.

"Do you want to have another child or not?"

He looked at her.

"Yes I do, but not with you."

Minerva just looked at him.

"How about this, if you sleep with me tonight, I reduce any permanent damage to Eclipse in time to come."

"I don't trust you, you can't even show affection to her."

"Is that what you both want? Me showing affection?"

"For her sake, then yes."

Minerva frowned but shrugged closing her eyes.

"Alright, I'll show her affection but she has to earn it."

"..."

Minerva then got off the bed then turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To separate them, they won't be seeing each other for a long time."

"At least let them have tonight together, please."

Minerva looked at him in amusement.

"Sleep with me and I will."

Darcrow looked away.

"Alright fine I will."

'I'm sorry, girls.'

Minerva went back to him and they were together for the rest of the night.

**AN: Chapter 5 is done! NOO! Now Jiemma and Minerva is going to take Eclipse away from the loving home that she knew. What will happen to Eclipse now?! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning before the sun was coming up Jiemma was heading out the door. He looked behind him to see Minerva taking the dog collar off Darcrow who wasn't looking at her. Minerva on the hand was smiling at him as took the collar off.

"Nightess is all yours, we have no use of her."

"Will you allow Eclipse to see her from time to time."

"I can't promise that."

Minerva finished taking the collar off and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go get Eclipse now."

She left to the bedroom that Eclipse and Nightess were in. When she got there she saw that the twins were still sleeping but they were embracing each other.

"How unsightly."

Minerva went to them and picked up Eclipse, draping her over her shoulder then left out of the room.

When they left out of the manor they boarded on a train to Fiore. As they were on the train Minerva looked at the sleeping Eclipse.

"Is she going to be a member or are we going to test her first?"

Jiemma looked at Eclipse.

"Neither, she has to earn her way up to become a member of the strongest guild."

Minerva nodded then it dawned on her. Not a single member in Sabertooth knew that she was a mother, so her showing up randomly out of the blue with a kid would not be good.

**Later**

At the Sabertooth guild Minerva had went to her chambers and used her territory magic to release Eclipse who fell onto the bed.

When Eclipse landed on the bed she opened her eyes.

"Where...am I?"

Minerva smiled at her.

"You're in Sabertooth."

Eclipse head shot towards Minerva.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you showed signs of magic and we brought you here."

"..."

"You will be living with me and your grandfather here in this guild. In this guild you will learn what it means to be strong. Once your grandfather and I see that you have become strong enough then we will allow you to be a member of this guild."

Eclipse didn't say anything then Minerva leaned closer to where her face was inches from Eclipse.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I just don't want to be here. I just want to go home."

"That manor isn't your home, Sabertooth is."

Eclipse had tears streaming down her face and Minerva just frowned at her.

"From now on we'll be sleeping in here together, understand?"

"...yes Milady..."

"Good girl, now get ready for training your grandfather is waiting for you in the forest."

Minerva left out of the room and Eclipse got ready to train under her grandfather in the forest.

When she got outside Jiemma scowled at her.

"I want you to release that flame like you did before."

"I can't."

"WHAT?!"

Eclipse flinched.

"I can't just do it, I don't even know how I did it in the first place."

Without warning Jiemma struck at her but she ducked. For a while Jiemma struck at her but she managed to dodge every attack he had for her.

After a while Minerva smiled at her.

"You have sense to move out of the way."

Jiemma looked at Eclipse.

"Until you release that flame again you'll be doing nothing but physical combat."

"Yes Grandfather."

With that Jiemma left and Minerva went to Eclipse.

"Come Eclipse, since you made a good impression on your first day here I will allow you to meet the strongest wizards of the guild."

Not interested one bit but Eclipse went with her mother to the guild hall. They both soon arrived at a table that had four guys there and two cats. One of the guys had short blonde hair saw them and spoke.

"Milady?"

Minerva smirked at them then spoke.

"Everyone this is Eclipse, she is training to become a member of Sabertooth."

Sting nearly choked on his soda and the others just stared at Eclipse. Rufus just had a smile on his face.

"I have no memory of Sabertooth having a child to grow up in such a guild. It will add on to Sabertooth being the strongest."

Eclipse, still not interested in what she was seeing or even hearing wanted nothing more than to just walk away but since her mother was with her that was impossible.

**That evening**

After all those meetings with the top ten strongest members of the guild Eclipse had picked up that not one time had her mother mentioned that she was her daughter, all she said was that Eclipse was a child in training to become a member of the strongest guild and that was it.

Now Eclipse was sitting alone on the bed in deep thought. Soon Minerva came into the room and stood in front of her.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

Minerva frowned at her.

"Hungry or not, go eat."

"No."

That earned Eclipse a slap but she didn't look at Minerva.

"I won't say it again. Go eat, if you don't eat I will shove it down your throat."

Eclipse just looked at her.

"I told I'm not hungry and if you do that I will only be throwing it all up later."

Minerva left the room. As soon as she was gone Eclipse went to the window and climbed out. She ran outside to the forest and went to where she and Jiemma had been during training. When she got there she sat down and began to think of how she had activated her flames.

"I was upset but what was it that caused me to do that?"

She looked at her hands then she remembered.

"That's right, I was upset because Mother and Grandfather were being heartless and were telling us that we're nothing to them. All they wanted was power and for the strongest bloodline to be carried on. After a few encounters with them, I want nothing to do with them."

Just then her hands were coated like before then she aimed it at a tree. After doing that she looked down at her hands.

"That's it, I need a goal and right now my main goal is to stay away from them."

**With Minerva**

Minerva was looking for Eclipse and was starting to get annoyed. She then thought about the forest and headed there. When she got there she saw Eclipse passed out on the ground and a few trees that had been burned by her flames. Minerva went to Eclipse and frowned at her.

"So you think you can just leave the guild anytime you wish. When you wake up I will make you suffer like the trash you are!"

She grabbed Eclipse by the back of her shirt and began to drag her back to the guild.

When they were in Minerva's room Minerva had Eclipse's hands tied to the metal pole. Minerva on the other got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**AN: CHAPTER 6! This is good and bad at the same time! What will happen to Eclipse now? Read and find out! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Eclipse woke up but she couldn't move anywhere and it was making her a little nervous but then she looked up to see Minerva sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Milady...is something wrong?"

"You ran off without saying anything last night."

"I was just trying to figure out how I could release the flames that I had and-"

"Do I look like I give a damn about that?!"

Eclipse flinched, that was the very first time Minerva had ever raised her voice at her.

"But Milady...you and Grandfather...wanted me to do it..."

Minerva stood up and got a wet towel and went to Eclipse.

"That's only during your training. My father hasn't told you otherwise, now lower your head. If you scream or beg me to stop I'll take this punishment of yours to a whole new level."

Eclipse lowered her head and Minerva struck her across her back. Eclipse did her best not to scream or cry out every time Minerva struck her. When it was finally over Minerva put the towel away then came back and grabbed her daughter by her hair and made her look up at her.

"You're going to sit here for the rest of the day and only I will decide when you can eat."

"...what about my training..."

"Your grandfather was called to a meeting so you won't be training today."

Minerva let her go then left out of the room. Eclipse lowered her head and had tears streaming down her face.

"What I do wrong? You two both said it yourselves that you wanted the strongest right, so why am I being punished for something you ordered me to do?"

Later on when it was noon Minerva came into the room but slightly frowned when she saw the dried tear stains on her face.

"Lift your head so you can eat."

Eclipse lifted her head and Minerva began to spoon feed her.

"Now, do you know why you were punished?"

With no emotion in her voice she spoke.

"Because I foolishly left the guild without your permission."

"Good girl."

Minerva put the tray of food onto the bed and went to release Eclipse who fell forward onto the floor. Minerva just looked at her with a raised brow.

"Get up."

"...so dizzy..."

Minerva looked at her then she grabbed Eclipse by the back of her shirt and put her on the bed. She felt her forehead and sensed that Eclipse was sick but Minerva didn't know what to do nor did she care so then she walked out of the room.

"...Milady...where are you..."

Eclipse just laid there then her eyes closed.

"...Daddy...Nightess..."

Two days later Eclipse woke up to find herself in the same bed. She sat up and looked behind her to see that there was no one else in the room. She got to her feet and walked out of the room she figured that her mother must be in the office so she went there. When she got there she saw that her mother and grandfather weren't there.

Eclipse went to the job board and looked at it. She saw that there tons of jobs and she spotted one that she could qualify in. She took the paper off the board and left the guild without letting the other members know of the guild.

**1 hour later**

Minerva and Jiemma arrived to the guid and Minerva noticed that one of the jobs was missing then she looked at Sting.

"Sting, did someone leave?"

Just then Rufus came to them.

"Yes, Eclipse left on a quest about an hour ago."

When Minerva and Jiemma heard that Jiemma glared at them both.

"Sting you and Rogue go hunt her down and bring her back here. I will punish her myself this time."

Sting and Rogue both left to the guild to look for Eclipse.

They had taken their Exceeds with them and they were very happy that it didn't take to long to find Eclipse. When they found her she was standing next to a giant vulcan that had been battered by her. Lector ran to her in shock.

"Eclipse did you take this vulcan down yourself?"

Eclipse looked at him.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to kill it."

Sting and Rogue blinked then Sting went to her.

"Well you did your quest now let's go back to the guild."

"Aww, can't I just treat myself to something sweet?"

Rogue looked at her slightly frowning.

"We were ordered to get you for leaving."

Eclipse blinked then looked down.

"So you guys were only coming to get me?"

"Yes."

"...okay."

They all headed back to the guild and just as Eclipse was afraid of the most, she was punished by Jiemma outside in the forest away from everyone. The only person who got to see everything was Minerva and she had no problem watching her own child getting beaten to a pulp.

When it was all over Jiemma looked at Eclipse who was battered up on the ground.

"If you dare make a pathetic stunt like that again I will make it worse, understood?"

"...y-yes...sir..."

"Let's go Minerva."

Minerva smiled then left with her father back to the guild.

Eclipse just layed on the ground then she looked up at the sky only to see that it was going to be a thunderstorm soon.

"Daddy...Nightess...will I ever...get to see... you again..."

She passed out after that and a tear streamed down her cheeks then it began to rain.

It didn't take long for Orga to come and carry her inside to dry off in the guild.

In the guild office Minerva looked at her father to see what he had to say.

"Father, what do you wish for Eclipse at this rate?"

He frowned.

"If she had failed that quest I would have just allowed you to kill her."

"She is weak so what do you want me to do?"

He looked at her.

"Just like before, find a strong blooded wizard and carry on the bloodline. This time we will wait on that for the next few years. If your bastard of a child doesn't get stronger you will get rid of her and have one of our members to have a child with you."

Minerva nodded then left out of the office.

'In that case, I already have my eye on someone.'

She looked over at Sting who was high fiving Lector on a job well done on a mission that they had finished together before they were ordered to get Eclipse back.

Minerva smirked to herself and went up to her bedroom. When she got there she laid on her bed and smiled to herself.

"Someday, Sting Eucliffe, you will be mine and we will carry one the strongest bloodline together."

With that Minerva closed her eyes and went to sleep without Eclipse in the bed with her.

**AN: There is chapter 7! I will continue to update this fanfic as much as I can. I hope that you all liked the twist of events. Thank you for reading the fanfic so far! See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been five years since Eclipse had been forced to move in with her mother and grandfather. During her time in the guild she had been able to control her magic on her own without her mother or grandfather pressuring her. Sadly since she had been in the guild she had not seen her father or sister once nor had she been in any contact with them. She did wonder how they were doing some times but then again there was nothing she could do. Here she was 12 years old and she looked just like her mother but with ice gray eyes that looked like they had no life in them.

The past year Sting had become the guild master of Sabertooth and allowed Yukino to return back to the guild and the Sabertooth guild had changed into a more loving guild. Well it was impossible for Eclipse to be happy for anyone or anything. Since Sting was the new guild master Jiemma and Minerva had went into hiding for one loss of being beaten by Fairy tail.

Eclipse remained the same quiet little girl that didn't talk to anyone, she wouldn't even talk to the members who know her when she first came to the guild.

One day Sting was in his office but then he got a letter about Minerva and where she was. Sting was happy and left to get Eclipse, he soon found her in the forest training. She seemed to be in a calm mood but she looked at him with a very stoic expression on her face.

"Yes Sting?"

Sting smiled at her.

"We've found the lady, want to come with us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't see the need to."

Sting blinked then nodded.

"Alright then, we'll be back with the Lady."

With that Sting, Rogue and their Exceeds left to get Minerva to bring her back to the guild.

Eclipse not showing a care in the world went to the forest but this time it wasn't to train with her magic, it was to meet someone. When she got to the meeting place she saw the person who she had been planning to meet.

The person waiting for her in the forest was a boy about the same age as her. He had straight black hair that hung to his lower back and a strand of hair framing his face. He had bangs that hung past his eyes but there was a parting to show his left eye that was ice blue. He wore a light gray scarf that was wrapped around his neck and very baggy black pants. He wore dark gray loose gloves that went all the way up to his biceps. He was very well built in muscles that it looked like they would be stone hard if someone felt them. He also had a white shark tail and razor sharp teeth.

He ran to Eclipse and hugged her. She hugged him back then they both left the forest together to talk somewhere else. When they got out of sight Eclipse looked at her shark mutant friend.

"Sairento, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

He looked at her.

"Yes but I'm kind of scared of how you would react."

She looked at him with a small smile.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

Sairento placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Eclipse, will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a pause and they just stared at each other. Sairento lowered his eyes then turned to leave.

"I don't blame you but I really do enjoy your company."

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sairento thank you, but I'm not ready. It's just that I'm scared of falling in love with someone. I already told you my background."

He nodded, he understood that she was serious, she even told him herself that she didn't want to turn out like her mother. Hell, she even brought up the fact that hated looking at herself in the mirror because of how she resembled her mother so much. Sairento went to her and hugged her to him.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready. Just please don't give up on me."

"I wouldn't think of it."

She looked at him.

"Please let me stay with you for the night."

He nodded then they left to Sairento's home which was outside of town but not too far from the city.

**With Sting and the others**

For a couple of hours Sting and Rogue had managed to find Minerva and defeat Jiemma. They both saw that Minerva had a huge change of heart and had asked to see Eclipse, Sting smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't worry, Princess. You'll get to see Eclipse soon."

They all managed to help Fairy tail beat Tartaros and learn more truth about the dragons. When it was all over they all headed back to the Sabertooth guild. As they were on their way back Minerva looked at Sting.

"Sting, please don't be angry with me."

Sting looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Minerva looked at the ground then she used her territory magic and a little baby that was wrapped up and had blond hair appeared in her arms. Sting, Rogue and the Exceeds just stared at Minerva and the baby that was in her arms then Minerva spoke.

"I had him while I was gone."

Sting went to her and picked the baby up from her arms then he held the baby.

"What's his name?"

"I wasn't sure what to call him so I went with Chaos."

Sting looked at her then back at the baby boy that was in his arms.

"Well Chaos it is, he's perfect. He's Daddy's little champ and your little tiger, you named him perfectly."

They all headed back to the guild.

**Two days later**

When Sting and the others arrived to the guild. Minerva had Chaos in her space magic, she had told Sting that she wanted to surprise Eclipse. Sting wasn't sure why but he agreed to it they soon found Eclipse talking to a boy her age and they were having fun because Eclipse was smiling while Sairento was laughing about something.

Minerva gathered whatever courage she had and went to the two teens. Eclipse saw her coming and looked at her. Minerva didn't blame Eclipse for not running towards her like any child would to their mother.

With a little bit of hope Minerva went to Eclipse and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much."

She kissed Eclipse on the cheek but then Eclipse broke free from the embrace and frowned at Minerva who just looked at her.

"What do you really want? Don't just hug me for the first time in my left and say stupid crap like that."

Minerva didn't argue with her, it was true, THAT was the first hug she had ever given Eclipse so it shouldn't be too surprising that Eclipse would be angry about it.

"Eclipse, can we talk for a few minutes?"

Eclipse didn't say anything then she looked at Sairento who nodded.

"Hear her out."

Eclipse looked at her.

"Whatever it is, just say it front of him."

Minerva nodded then spoke.

"Alright, I want you to read this then when you're done I want us to go visit the manor that was our first home."

When Eclipse heard that Minerva handed her a letter and she opened it.

**AN: Chapter 8! Sorry guys I didn't want to waste energy writing along with the FT time line because of obvious reasons but I hope that you like where this is going. I wonder what is written on the letter and how will Eclipse respond to it. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Eclipse,_

_I wasn't sure how to write this letter but I have to apologize for everything that I have said or done to you. I admit that during the time I was abusing you I didn't care but now I wish I can take that back, but I know that I can't. _

_When I left after Sabertooth lost to Fairy Tail I went with your grandfather to look for another guild. While your grandfather was searching for another guild to take over I couldn't help but watch from a distance a mother embracing her child warmly. I just suddenly felt jealous but then again I had no reason to because I never let you or your sister hug me. I haven't forgotten how we first met when your father told you who I was. At the time I didn't know how to be a mother, I never did so when Nightess hugged me that was the first time that I have ever felt embraced but I didn't know how to show affection so I brushed her off, now it haunts me._

_I wasn't sure what to do after that. I was honestly kind of anxious to know if either of you could use magic so when I saw you activate your I was impressed but I couldn't tell you that. Your grandfather had informed me that if one of you showed any signs of magic then he would spare you both, I was glad when he at least considered that. I'm sorry that I dragged you from the real home that made you smile. _

_I have a feeling that it would be too much to ask but will you allow me to try again and become a better mother?_

After reading the letter Eclipse just looked at her mother who was looking at her. Sairento looked at Eclipse then at Minerva. He didn't mind the idea of him being there, it was the result of how Eclipse was going to be acting like.

Eclipse looked away then Minerva had looked away with a sad smile.

"Eclipse, let's go back to the manor."

"..."

Just then Sting and Lector came to them and Sting was smiling.

"Hey there Eclipse, ready to go home?"

Eclipse looked at him then at Minerva.

"What's going on?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Sting and Lector are coming with us."

Sairento placed a gentle hand on Eclipse's shoulder.

"I'll come too."

Eclipse nodded then all of them left to the train station. Sting didn't have to worry about motion sickness because he had requested for Minerva to knock him out and she did. Minerva looked at Eclipse who was looking out of the window then Sairento broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for the introduction delay, I'm Sairento."

"Nice to meet you."

Minerva was honestly a little creeped out to see that Sairento had razor sharp teeth but she wondered how they even met but she figured that would not be wise to ask in front of Eclipse. She wasn't sure how to start a talk without former things.

Just then Eclipse rubbed her head and Sairento looked at her.

"Headache or tired?"

"Tired."

She laid down, placing her head on his lap Sairento didn't mind one bit whether Minerva was watching or not then he placed a hand on Eclipse's back. It didn't take long for Eclipse to fall asleep then Minerva looked at Sairento

"Sairento, how did you two meet?"

Sairento looked away.

"We met on a quest and at the time I wasn't part of a guild but Eclipse told me that joining a guild isn't bad thing, it's who you're with that matters."

Minerva nodded then looked down at Sting who was still sleeping. She looked at Lector who had returned to them.

"Lady, have you told her?"

Minerva was scared and looked away. Sairento just looked at her in question.

"Told Eclipse what, if I may ask."

Lector smiled at him.

"Sting-kun and the Lady had a kid together and Eclipse is an older sister."

When Sairento heard that he groaned.

"I'm afraid of how she's going to respond about that."

Lector just looked at him.

"I bet she'll be happy. She's going to visit her home again, see her sister and all of her friends before she came to Sabertooth."

Minerva looked at the window sadly.

"Lector, to be honest Eclipse was never a member of Sabertooth."

"What do you mean?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"I forced her out of the manor because she showed signs of magic that even I never seen before then I brought to Sabertooth. The former guild master, who was my father told me that Eclipse had to earn her way to become a member."

Lector looked at Eclipse.

"Wow, so she must really be nervous to see her old home right?"

Minerva looked at the sleeping Eclipse.

"I don't see why she wouldn't be."

**Two hours later**

After arriving to the land of Seven all five of them went to the manor that was still in the same land they all went inside.

When they got inside Minerva smiled at the place.

"Everything has stayed the same."

Eclipse just looked at the place with a blank expression. Just then Sting saw a family photo of a father and twin daughters, both sitting on his lap. Minerva looked at him and went to get the photo. Lector smiled at the photo and looked at Minerva.

"Lady, is that Eclipse?"

Minerva was looking at the photo with a blank expression.

"Yes. This was a photo before I brought Eclipse to the guild. The other girl is her twin older sister, Nightess and the man in this photo is their father, Darcrow."

Just then a maid came to them and they all looked at her.

"Lady...Minerva..?"

Minerva smiled softly at the maid.

"Long time no see."

The maid blinked as she stared.

"Milady..are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Where's Darcrow? Ming? And Nightess?"

Some more servants came but they didn't seem to happy, just like the first servant they either had a surprised expression or sad expression on their faces. Minerva seeing this looked at them not getting why they all looked depressed. Just then a baby cry came from out of no where and Minerva used her magic to bring Chaos out and held him. He stopped crying after that and Eclipse saw what just happened.

One of the servants that was working for the manor before Minerva had children looked at the baby.

"Milady, who is this?"

Minerva smiled at them.

"Everyone, this is Chaos. He's my son and this is Sting my husband."

When the servants, Sairento and Eclipse heard that they were all in shock. Minerva smiled at the servants as she asked again.

"So where's Ming-san, Darcrow and Nightess? I want to see them."

The maid that had seen her first looked down.

"You can't."

Sting just looked at her and Lector tilted his head.

"Are they busy or something?"

The male servant looked at Minerva.

"There were letters sent to you and Eclipse."

Minerva looked away.

"I never got the chance to read any of them."

The male servant shook his head and Minerva was starting to get curious about what was going on.

"Come on, where are they? I can't wait to introduce Chaos to both of his older sisters. I was trying to show them together."

The maid put her hand over her mouth as if she was was trying her best not to cry then the male servant looked at Minerva.

"Lady Minerva..."

"Yes?"

"Ming, Darcrow and Nightess have all passed away."

**AN: There's Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter but I do hope that you liked it. See ya!**


End file.
